Communications networks are growing in number and complexity, and are continually being interconnected to satisfy customers' needs. Patch panels are used in communications networks as intermediate elements between horizontal cabling (to which endpoint devices such as computers and telephones are connected) and network switches. Specifically, patch panels include a panel of network ports that connect incoming and outgoing lines of a local area network (LAN) or other communication system. In a LAN, for example, the patch panel connects the network's computers to switches or routers that enable the LAN to connect to the Internet or another wide area network (WAN). Connections are made with patch cords. The patch panel allows connections to be arranged and rearranged by plugging and unplugging the patch cords.
When physical connections between endpoint devices and network switches are added, moved or removed, patch panels are the points at which technicians complete the required installations or removals of patch cords within patch fields. Patch panels offer the convenience of allowing technicians to quickly change the path of selected signals.
Patch panels are typically deployed in one of two different configurations: cross-connect, and interconnect. In a cross-connect configuration, two patch panels are disposed between end user devices and a network switch, and in an interconnect configuration, only one patch panel is disposed between the end user devices and a network switch. Cross-connect configurations allow for simplified rearrangements of connections in the patch field, while interconnect configurations require only one patch panel and do not require patch cords that are dedicated to connection between two patch panels.
Human error associated with the implementation and maintenance of physical cable connections between network communication equipment can result in significant negative impact to a network. Such negative impact can be avoided through improved guidance, control, and verification of network cable installation and removal work orders implemented by network technicians. It is also desirable to provide an easy-to-understand system for technicians to follow when performing moves, adds, and changes (MAC's) to patch cords and connections in a patch field.